In recent years, the proportion of battery investment in the total equipment investment increases continuously with the rising cost of raw materials, and people have paid more and more attentions to managing battery charge and discharge scientifically and prolonging the service lives of batteries effectively. The advantages and disadvantages of a battery charge management method are of great importance for maintaining the capacity of a battery effectively and prolonging the service life of the battery. In an existing charge management method, battery current and voltage change curves in a battery charge process are as shown in FIG. 1, mainly including the following phases:
time slot t0-t1: a main power supply system supplies power normally, and the battery is in a floating charge state with a very small charge current for maintaining a constant power source only;
time slot t1-t2: the main power supply system stops supplying power, and the battery discharges to supply electric energy required by a load;
time slot t2-t3: the main power supply system restores power supply, supplies electric energy required by the load, and charges the battery at the same time; and the battery is in a constant current charge phase which is a key phase in the battery charge management;
time slot t3-t4: with gradual restoration of the battery capacity, the charge current of the battery decreases gradually while the battery voltage increases continuously; and the battery enters a constant voltage charge phase when the battery voltage reaches a preset target voltage value;
time slot t4-t5: the battery is close to the full capacity, the charge current decreases to zero gradually, and the battery enters a maintenance charge phase which is also known as an absorption phase;
after moment t5, the battery charge ends, the charge current is close to zero, the battery restores the floating charge voltage and is in the floating charge state.
Device usage scenarios are different in practical application. For example, a small capability generator is generally used for power generation in an emergency power supply solution applied by a communication base station in a remote area. If a battery is charged and a load is powered still according to a power supply current of an alternating current grid when the generator is started, the generator may be started frequently due to insufficient load capacity, thereby influencing the service life of the battery. For another example, a battery may discharge deeply when an alternating current commercial power fails frequently. The battery may be never fully charged if not charged by a large current rapidly, and the service life of the battery will be seriously influenced as time passes. At the same time, the battery capacity of a battery which has been used for a long period of time will decrease gradually, and the battery may be overcharged if the charging current of the battery is not reduced properly.
Therefore, existing battery charge management methods, which apply a constant is current first and a constant voltage subsequently to compensate the capacity loss of a battery, fail to perform dynamic regulation according to device application scenarios, thus the charge current of the battery may be inevitably too high or too low to further influence the service life of the battery.